Profit Is Magic!
by Rarity Paige Belle
Summary: Two Detectives, Rarity Paige Belle and Hannah 'Rainbow' Dash, are called to investigate the brutal murder of Gemma Twilight Sparkle Goodeson, a rising star within the Norton Corporation, headed by Celestia and Luna Norton. However, as they begin to dig deeper into the life of this young scientists life, they uncover dangerous secrets that could plunge the world into war.


It was a cold, damp night when detectives Rarity Belle and Hannah Dash pulled up to the Star swirl apartment complex.

There was a small crowd of ponies and people. Rarity noticed Two uniformed officers, one human, the other pony, trying to keep the crowd away so approached them, asking them ' what have we got?'

Young female, Unicorn.' the human officer replied.

'Do we have a name?' Rarity asked.

'We do. Gemma Twilight Sparkle Goodeson. Age 27.'

'Okay, Show me.'

'Sorry mam, we can't leave the perimeter, but the victim is just over there' said the earth pony officer, pointing to a small patch of grass.

'Good God,' Hannah Dash exclaimed when she saw the victim.

'What's the matter, never seen a body before?' Rarity asked.

'Not like this.' Hannah responed, beginning to look visibly pale, which was a hard task, being as she was a blue pegasus.

'Rainbow, darling,why don't you go and wait for foresnics' Rarity said as she put on a pair of gloves.

'Sure,' Rainbow replied, looking relieved.

Rarity noticed a small purse beside the victims body and decided to take a look. There was nothing much in there, apart from Gemma's driving license and a few Bit notes.

After only five minutes, Rarity noticed a white van pull up. Forensics.

She walked up to the van to talk to the two unicorns inside.

'I warn you, it's messy,' Rarity said,

'It's nothing we haven't seen before,'

One of the forensics team said.

Just then, Rainbow emerged from nowhere, smelling faintly of sick.

'Are you okay,' Rarity asked.

'It's nothing,' Rainbow Dash replied.

'Come on,' Rarity said, 'Let's take a look in the victims apartment.

In the elevator Rarity asked Rainbow Dash again whether she was okay to continue

'I'm fine, it's just a shock, you know, seeing a body like that,'

'Falling from 500 feet does that to a body,' Rarity replied.

'Yeah, thanks for reminding me.'

When the elevator doors opened, they came upon a familiar sight.

'Oh, No' Rarity exclaimed 'What are you two doing here!'

'We should be asking you the same question,' said the taller of the two officers, a Canine.

'Who's this?' asked the shorter officer, a dragon.

'I'm Detective Constable Hannah Dash, but everyone just calls me Rainbow,'

'Well, I'm Detective Sergeant John Runyon, and my dog partner is DS James Stanton. A word of warning, Dash, I'd put in for a transfer if I were you, Miss hoity-toity here will drive you crazy otherwise. Isn't that right?'

'Be Careful Runyon,' Rarity replied, ' I outrank you.'

At that, Runyon said 'Sorry, Mam.'

'Thats better. Now tell me, has anyone else been inside apart from you two cretins?'

'No,'Runyon replied.

'I'm sorry,'

'No,Mam,'

'That's better, now lead on,' Rarity replied, with a slight touch of sarcasm.

What Rarity and Hannah saw when they entered the apartment shocked them. The living room was blood soaked and there was obvious signs of a struggle.

'Maybe you should stay outside,' Rarity suggested to Rainbow Dash.

'No, I'm good,' Dash replied.

They both turned their attention to the bay window, which was completely smashed.

'This is reinforced glass,' Dash said ' You couldn't throw someone out of the window, it would take a Minotaur to smash the glass.'

'Or,' Rarity pondered 'a unicorn's powers.'

'Are you saying Gemma did this to herself,' Dash asked incredulously

'Of course not, just look at the bloodstains,'

Suddenly Stanton called out 'hey, you wanna take a look at this.'

'What is it?' Rarity replied.

'Take a look for yourself.'

Rarity and Dash wandered into the kitchen to find a bloodstained meat cleaver.

'What is that doing here.' Rarity wondered out aloud

'Why do you ask?' Dash asked.

'In case it has escaped your attention Dash, us ponies are vegetarian, the victim had no reason to have it. Stanton, bag it'

'Whatever you say,'

Next, Rarity and Dash looked around the two bedrooms.

'She has a kid,' Dash said

'What?'

'I've been inside his bedroom, he's adopted though,'

'How do you guess that?' Rarity asked.

'Kids a dragon.' Dash said handing Rarity a photo. It was a picture of both the victim and the Dragon kid at a park.

'I've found something else, ' Dash said, handing Rarity another photo.

'Oh,god. This takes things up to another level.'

'Why?' Dash asked.

'Do you know who this? Celestia Norton.' Replied Rarity.

'Shit. You're joking me,'

'No I'm not. Alright here's our plan of ' Rarity called out, ' do we know where the victims child is,'

'Yes, he's at the victim's parents. They've been notified'

'Good, well we will pay them a visit anyway, and then,' Rarity sighed ' Looks like we'll be paying a visit to the Empress.'

Detective Inspector Rarity Paige Belle was never very popular in the station, but she couldn't care less. Some found her standoffish, aloof, snobby even, but Rarity was none of those things. She just had standards. Everybody was surprised when she decided to become a police officer, least of all herself. In the years prior to her being in the force, Rarity had been the owner of a very successful boutique in her home town of Ponyville, however the great recession had hit Ponyville hard, and when Rarity defaulted on her Mortgage, the bank repossessed her buisness. Moving in with her parents, it was her father, himself a retired officer, who first planted the idea in her mind. At first, Rarity thought she would never make the grade, but with her special talent, she rose rapidly through the ranks, making Detective Inspector grade in a third of the time it normally took. Now second in command of the South Canterlot Homicide squad, It gave her immense pleasure putting the various scumbags of Equestrian society behind bars.

Arriving at the door of Gemma Twilight Sparkle Goodeson's parents house, Dash asked 'how we gonna play this?'

You'll be quiet, and I'll do the talking,' Rarity replied as she rang the doorbell.


End file.
